Se retrouver
by Avotra
Summary: Après le lycée, les retrouvailles de Quinn et Puck. Avec une présence du Finchel.


Personnages principaux:

Noah Puckerman "Puck"

Lucy Quinn Fabray "Quinn"

Rachel Barbra Berry "Rachel"

Finn Hudson

Quelques personnages secondaires peuvent apparaitre au fil de l'histoire (si elle est assez longue).

Contexte: Milieu de la saison 4, après l'échec de son mariage, Will, très remonté contre Finn à cause du baiser qu'il a échangé avec Emma, a mis fin au partenariat avec le jeune homme. Finn avait donc décidé d'aller à la fac pour devenir prof. Là-bas, il retrouve son meilleur ami de lycée: Puck.

Chapitre 1:

PDV Rachel:

Ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines que Finn et moi avons couché ensemble. C'était lors du mariage. J''avais retrouvé notre connexion. Mais à ce moment là, il y avait Brody. Deux trois semaines après ce week-end là, j'avais appris que Brody était une sorte d'escort-boy. Des femmes le payaient pour passer du bon temps. Cette révélation nous avait séparés lui et moi et depuis, je n'arrêtais de penser à Finn. Je savais qu'il avait commencé les cours à la fac. C'est d'ailleurs bien le dernier endroit où je le voyais. Il voulait être prof et je savais que ses futurs élèves auraient le meilleur professeur du monde.

Je pensais beaucoup à lui et parlais beaucoup de lui. Kurt n'en pouvait plus. Et puis depuis ma rupture avec Brody, je m'étais remise à l'appeler presque tous les soirs. Nous passions des heures au téléphones à discuter de tout et de rien. Je me plaignais de ma prof de danse et lui me rassurait. J'avais besoin de ça, de lui.

Mais je n'ai pas eu que des nouvelles de lui. Il y a une semaine, j'ai revu Quinn. Elle semble heureuse malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécut.

PDV Quinn:

Pourquoi suis-je allée au mariage de Mr Schuster ? Ok, j'avais envie d'être là-bas, envie de revoir mes amis, voir celui que je considérais presque comme mon père heureux. Ce week-end qui s'annonçait très spécial l'a en effet été. D'abord, il y a eu le coup de théâtre de Mlle Pilsburry. Elle a bien failli tout gâché. Mais ça c'était sans compté sur Santana qui a d'elle même annoncé qu'il fallait que la fête continue. Je suis d'ailleurs resté tout le temps avec elle. Nous avons bu beaucoup. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est à cause de ça que nous avons fini dans le même lit. Grâce à elle, j'ai connu ma première expérience lesbienne. Ce n'est as ce que j'aime le plus mais, ce n'était pas non plus horrible. Mais quand je n'etais pas en train de batifoler avec Santana, je le regardais lui. Il était toujours aussi beau. Il ne m'avais pas beaucoup adressé la parole mais dès que nos regards se croisaient, il me souriait. Quand nous étions retrouvé devant la petite église au matin, mon coeur s'était emballé rien qu'à l'idée de le voir à moins d'un mètre de moi. Nous étions salués très furtivement, son frère l'avait appelé dans la seconde d'après. D'ailleurs, son frère n'était pas mal non plus. Mais je le sais, c'était lui qui m'intéressait: Noah Puckerman. Je sais que retombé dans ses bras est un gros risque. Mais depuis le mariage, nous nous envoyons beaucoup de message. D'ailleurs il me surprend beaucoup car dans ses messages, il est plutôt romantique, réservé, vrai. Il a toujours été comme ça avec moi surtout depuis Beth. Cela m'avait toujours dérangé, comme si il se sentait redevable de m'avoir mis enceinte à à peine 17 ans. Mais comment lui en vouloir d'avoie créer une merveille. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus beaucoup de lien avec Beth. Rachel ne m'en parle beaucoup. Je sais que ça la gêne. Après tout, ma fille a été adopté par sa mère. Mais malgré ça, j'ai gardé beaucoup de lien avec elle. Je prévois de passer chez elle. Elle habite avec Kurt et Santana donc je ne me retrouverai pas avec des inconnus. En plus, elle a plaqué son stupide petit-ami. Je sais qu'elle aime encore Finn. Et j'ai appris que Finn et Noah étaient ensemble à la fac. Moi même je ne comprenais pas ce que faisais Noah là bas mais je ne m'en fait pas trop.

Je vais appelé Rachel.

R: Allô ?

Q: Allô Rachel ? C'est Quinn.

R: Oh Quinn! Comment vas-tu ?

Q: Très bien, je pensais passer à New-York pour te voir. Quand es-tu libre ?

R: Euh... Attend, je regarde... Alors, mmm... Oui, je suis libre ce week-end et la semaine prochaine.

Q: Cool. Allons-y pour ce week-end.

R: Bous ne serons que toutes les deux. Kurt fini le travail vers 15 vendredi après-midi. Donc vers 16h lui et Santana iront à Lima. Brittany et Blaine leur manque énormément.

Q: Ok, ce n'est pas grave. Je me contenterai de toi. :D À ce weekend alors.

R: À ce week-end. Tchao !

Chapitre 2:

La semaine passa vite et Quinn se retrouva devant chez Rachel à 19h45 le vendredi soir.

Toc ! Toc !

R: Quinn ! Je suis si contente de te voir.

Q: Et moi donc ! Comme tu es belle. Et d'où te viens cette robe ? Elle est magnifique.

R: C'est la patronne de Kurt qui me l'a offert. merci pour le compliment. Toi aussi, tu es toujours aussi belle.

Q: Merci ! Alors comment ça va ? Avec Finn, ça avance ?

R: On va dire que nos messages sont très démonstrateurs de nos sentiments mais je reste célibataire. Il faudrait que je le voit. Et toi ? Notre cher Puck ?

Q: Oh tu sais, avec lui, on ne sait sur quel pied danser. Il est si doux avec moi, comment ne puis-je pas résister ? Mais la distance et le fait que nous nous voyons jamais n'aide pas.

R: T pourquoi ne vas pas tu le voir afin de clarifier la situation ?

Q: Tu sais, la fac de Lima n'est pas mon chemin habituel.

R: Attend ! Puck est à la fac ?

Q: Oui, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il y est. Il est même avec Finn.

R: J'ai une idée.

Q: Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?

R: Les gars sont à la fac ensemble, nous sommes ensembles nous aussi. On les aime, on veut clarifier nos situations. Alors, pourquoi n'iriont nous pas les voir. Genre, ce soir ou demain ?

Q: Tu veux que nous allions les voir ? Mais nous sommes le week-end.

R: Oui, mais il y a sûrement des fêtes le week-end.

Q: Attend, je me souviens que Noah m''avait dit que lui et Finn restaient car ils adoraient la fac. Ils ne rentrent que rarement chez leurs parents.

R: Maintenant que tu le dis, ça me revient. Finn restait ce week-end.

Q: On part quand tu veux ma chérie.

R: Juste le temps de prendre des affaires et je suis prête!

Q: En roure pour la fac de Lima.

R: C'est parti !

Les deux jeunes femmes firent le trajet. Arrivé devant la fac, elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le veilleur de nuit.

R: Bonsoir Monsieur, nous cherchons la chambre de Finn Hudson et Noah Puckerman.

Veilleur: Ils on y vraiment du succès. Vous êtes le troisième duo de filles à me demander. Ils font quoi ce soir, une fête ?

Q: Pardon ? Nous ne sommes pas les seules à être venues ?

Veilleur: Non, les autres filles venaient de l'étage d'en dessous. Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ?

R: oui, mais les filles sont-elles encore là ?

Veilleur: à ça je ne sais pas. Je vous conduis à leur chambre?

Q: Non, merci. Le numéro suffira.

Veilleur: 125.

R: Merci.

Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent dans les escaliers. Après avoir monté la vingtaine de marche, elles arrivèrent dans le couloir. Quand elles arrivèrent au niveau de la fameuse chambre 125, quatre jeunes filles sortirent. Elles avaient l'air déçu.

Filles: Vous êtes là pour cette chambre ?

Rachel: Oui, pourquoi ?!

Filles: Au rien, vous risquez d'être déçu. Ils ne font que de parler de leur amour de lycée. Raquel et Quinn ou un truc comme ça...

Quinn: Tu veux dire Quinn et Rachel ?

Filles: Ah oui, c'est ça! Ils ont dit que même bourrés ils coucheraient qu'avec elles. Donc perdez pas votre temps.

R: Oh ne t'inquiète pas, nous somm...

Q: Nous sommes venus de la part de ces filles. N'est-ce pas Jade.

R:Euh, oui... Lana. On... On y va ?

Filles: Bon bah bonne chance alors.

Les filles partirent.

Q: Lana ? Tu n'as trouvé que ça ! C'est le pire prénom que je me donnerais.

R: Attend, c'est toi, tu m'as mis la pression.

Q: Mouai, bon, on est sûre d'un truc, ils pensent à nous.

R: C'est vrai, bon on fait comment ? Parce que, j'ai pas envie qu'ils soient bourré à cause de nous.

Q: Je crois que ça, c'est impossible. On les faisait déjà boire au lycée. Bon, on entre et après, on verra.

R: Ok...

Rachel n'était pas très sûre, mais elle voulait Finn. Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent.

Chapitre 3:

PDV Puck:

On était là, dans notre chambre. On en était à la cinquième bière peut-être. Les quatre filles étaient plutôt sexy. Mais, avec Finn, on ne voulait que Quinn et Rachel.

Quinn, ou la fille qui me fait rêver depuis le lycée. Il y a quelques semaines au mariage, elle était magnifique. J'ai appris par Santana qu'elles avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Santana mais j'ai été jaloux.

On était en train de penser à nos copines quand...

PDV Finn:

Il n'y a qu'elle dans ma tête: Rachel. La dernière nuit que nous avions passé ensemble était juste fabuleuse. J'aurai aimé que ce soit NOTRE mariage. Celui que nous avions prévu l'année dernière. Mais nous étions trop jeunes. Peut-être que maintenant nous serions près. Je sais que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.

J'étais dans mes pensées quand notre porte s'ouvrit. Et là, nos déesses entrèrent.

PDV Quinn:

Quand nous entrâmes, les garçons étaient choqués, tétanisés.

Rachel lança:

-Hey !

Puck: Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Q: Dis le si on dérange!

F: C'est pas ça, c'est que jamais on vous aurait imaginé ici.

R: C'est pas ce que les filles nous ont dit, vous savez, celles qui sortaient de votre chambre.

Rachel paraissait vexée.

Q: Oui, elles nous ont dit que vous pensiez à deux filles, Raquel et Quill ou un truc comme ça... N'est-ce pas Jade...

R: Mais bien sur Lana.

Q: M'appelle pas comme ça.

R: Alors appelle moi Rachel.

Q: Enfin, bref. On est là parce que on... Rachel à toi de parler.

R: Quoi ? Mais... Euh, on n'a pas prévu ça...

F: Bon, qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

P: Oui, vous avez pas des mecs à voir ? Quinn t'as pas un prof à aller baiser ?

F: Et puis, Rachel faut que t'aille payer ton mec là.

Q: Bon c'est finis là ! On fait quoi la ? On va voir des mecs comme tu dis. Plusieurs personnes nous ont dit qu'ils étaient inquiets pour vous. On pensait bien faire pour une fois. Après tout, on vous le doit peut-être. Mais messieurs retrouvent encore quelque chose a dire. Rachel, on aurait pas du venir.

R: À croire que l'amour c'est pas pour nous.

Nous sortîmes. Rachel avait déjà les larmes aux yeux depuis les paroles blessantes de Finn. Je pensais qu'ils seraient contents. Mais non. J'ai bien sur menti en disant que des proches communs s'inquiétaient. J'avais trop de fierté pour dire que je l'aimais surtout après ce qu'il venait de dire. Il m'avait blessé.

Chapitre 3:

PDV Rachel

Nous n'étions pas en état de rentrer. Alors nous avions demandé au veilleur de nuit si il n'avait pas une chambre. Il ne dit rien sur mon état. En effet, j'étais en pleurs. Quinn était très remonté. Il nous désigna la chambre 143. Elle était un peu plus loin dans le couloir des garçons.

Le lendemain matin, vers 9h30, je reçu un message de Finn.

De: Finn ❤❤

À: Rachel

"Hier, j'étais tellement bourré que j'ai cru que toi et Quinn étiez venu nous voir. Mais avec Puck on vous a recalé. Ça je ne l'aurai jamais fait. C'est chelou hein ?"

Je montra le message à Quinn. Après tout, ils étaient bourres, c'est pour ça que leur réaction était exagérer. Mais Quinn n'était pas de mon avis. Elle était encore en colère contre eux.

PDV Quinn

Comment osaient-ils ? Ils nous insultaient. Presque et le lendemain, ils revenaient comme si rien ne c'était passé?! Non, mais je rêve ! J'ai envoyé un message à Noah.

De: Quinn

À: Noah P.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?"

Il ne tarda pas a me répondre.

De:Noah P.

À: Quinn

"Euh.. La soirée a bien commencé. Et ensuite, y'a quatre meufs qui sont arrivés. Bien sexy les meufs d'ailleurs. On a bu, et après, je sais plus. Et toi babe ?"

Il m'a énervé encore plus. J'ai montré les messages à Rachel. Et je lui ai répondu.

De: Quinn

À: Noah P.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ?! T'es vraiment trop con. Franchement, comment j'ai pu t'aimer! Hier encore j'étais bien des que je pensais a toi. Mais maintenant, tu me dégoute !"

De: Noah P.

À: Quinn

"Quoi ? Tu m'en veux a cause des filles ? Mais je te promet, c'est arrivé qu'une fois! Et puis tu m'aimes ? Moi, je suis perdu avec toi. Un coup c'est oui, la minute d'après c'est non."

C'en n'était trop, j'ai pris Rachel par le bras. Elle, n'avais pas répondu à Finn. On est sorti de notre chambre. Je voulais aller les voir. Par chance (ou mal chance), ils sortaient en même temps que nous. Quand ils nous reconnurent, ils nous appelèrent.

P: Quinn ? Rachel ?

F: Les filles que faites vous ici ?

R: Ah ouai, il est gros le trou noir !

Rachel refondit en larme.

F: Rachel, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Q: À ton avis, elle pleure pour qui ?

P: Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Q: Hier soir, après que les autre filles soient partis. On est venu. Finn tu n'as pas rêvé. Nous étions bien là. Et vous nous avez bien recalé comme tu dis.

P: Attend, ça me revient. Vous étiez dans la chambre et...

Q: Non, c'est bon, vous avez été assez méchant la première fois, on veut pas entendre une seconde fois vos magnifiques paroles. Surtout de la part du gars le plus fidèle de la planète et celui qui m'a mis enceinte.

F: Mais, les filles, on n'étaient pas dans notre état normal.

R: Et tu... Crois que... Ça change... Quelques chose ?

Rachel pleurait en disant ces mots. Puis a son tour, elle me prit le bras. Nous descendimes les escaliers et sortîmes de ce bâtiment. Nous atterimes dans un parc. Nous nous sommes assises sur un banc. J'éclata en sanglots.

R: Quinn, je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas dû nous emmener ici, c'est de ma faute.

Q: Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Il fallait juste se douter que ces gars n'étaient peut-être pas bon pour nous.

R: Oui, tu as raison. Ne nous laissons pas marcher dessus.

Quand elles disait ces mots, mon portable vibra dans ma poche. J'avais un message de Noah.

De: Noah P.

À: Quinn

"Ma belle, je m'excuse de ce que j'ai dit, meme si je te l'avoue, je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais je ne veux pas perdre ma princesse. Steuplait répond dit moi quelque chose. Je sais, je n'ai pas été sympa. excuse moi..."

Finn avait aussi envoyer un message à Rachel. Il lui donnait rdv à partir de maintenant au café de la fac. Elle me dit à plus tard et partit.

PDV Puck

Je n'avais aucun souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Finn me raconta. Je n'en revenais même pas de mon comportement.

L'alcool fait des ravages et j'en suis témoin. J'avais décidé de lui envoyer un message d'excuse. Elle me répondit.

De: Quinn ㈏2

À: Puck

"Tu crois que c'est en m'envoyant un putin de message trop mignon que je t'excuse ? Tu te met le doigt dans l'oeil."

Je crois que je vais devoir passer a autre chose pour la reconquérir.

De: Puck

À: Quinn ㈏2

"Ok, j'ai merdé. Mais tu es une des rares choses que je ne veux pas gâcher. Alors accepté mon rdv dans une demi-heure au parc. Stp accepté."

J'espère vraiment qu'elle va accepter. J'ai envie qu'il y est quelque chose de fort entre nous.

De: Quinn ㈏2

À: Puck

"Je suis au parc, je t'attend."

Elle a acceptée ! Je l'aime, voilà c'est dit ! Je l'aime. Je pars direct.

J'arrive au parc. Ça va, il est pas trop grand, je vais pas avoir trop de mal à la chercher. Je la voit enfin. J'ai voulu la prendre dans mes bras tellement j'étais heureux. Mais elle m'a foutu pire qu'un ouragan.

Q: Tu veux quoi ? Je te comprend plus Noah.

P: Alors pourquoi tu m'appelle Noah ?

Q: Parce que c'est ton prénom. Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Je pensais que tu aimais que JE t'appelle Noah.

P: Et tu sais pourquoi j'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça ?

Q: Non...

P: Parce que tu es la personne à qui je tient le plus sur terre mis à part ma mère et ma soeur.

Q: Mais, je n'ai rien de plus que les autres.

P: Lucy Quinn Fabray, tu es la meilleure, la plus talentueuse, la plus intelligente, la plus belle du monde entier. Tu n'est pas comme les autres. Tu es extraordinaire. Jamais je n'aurai cru tomber amoureux d'une fille aussi merveilleuse que toi. Car oui, je suis amoureux. Et ça depuis toujours de toi. Je t'aime Quinn.

Q: Euh.. Ok, Puck euh... Noah, ça va bien se passé. Je vais devoir y aller.

Elle partit et moi, j'étais scotché. Je venais de lui dire tout ce que je ressentais et elle est parti comme ça. Je marchais un peu, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Je croisais Finn et Rachel qui se tenait par la taille et marchait en se souriant l'un l'autre. J'en déduis que Finnchel était revenu.

R: Puck ? Tu es tout seul ? Quinn vient de m'envoyer un message me disant qu'elle était avec toi. Alors où est-elle ?

P: Elle vient de partir.

F: Oh mec ! Je suis désolé si ça s'est mal passé.

P: Ça ne s'est pas mal passé, c'est juste que la discussion n'est pas totalement terminée...

Je n'osa pas leur dire ce qui c'était passé. De toute façon, Rachel le saurait tôt ou tard.

PDV Quinn

J'étais parti me réfugier dans la petite chambre. Je faisais mes affaires. J'étais choquée par ce que m'avait dit Noah. J'étais la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde... Je savais que j'avais un effet sur les mecs et ça depuis le lycée. Mais venant de lui, je trouvais ça étrange et je me sentais flatter. Venant de Noah, c'était très important. Il y avait une chose que je savais, c'était que je l'aimais. Mais je n'avait oser le lui répondre. Il fallait que je prenne du recul. Un jour, il me dit les mots les plus blessants du monde et le lendemain, je suis sa merveille.

Rachel arriva toute souriante dans la chambre. Elle était seule.

R: Quinnie, comment ça va ? Nous avons croisé Puck au parc. Il n'avait pas l'air bien.

Q: Ne t'inquiète pas, on loue une voiture et on rentre.

R: Je pensais qu'on rentrerait en avion, j'ai des places.

Q: Parfait, je pourrais te raconter tout.

R: Allons-y alors. Je passe chez les garçons avant.

Q: Tu es de nouveau avec Finn toi.

R: Oui ! Je suis tellement contente.

Q: Va lui dire au revoir alors.

R: Ok, merci!

Elle partit. Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard. Je l'aida à faire ses valises et nous retournâmes à New-York chez elle.

Arrivées chez elle, nous nous posâmes. Santana et Kurt ne revenaient pas avant le lendemain dans la soirée. Elle m'invita à rester jusqu'au lendemain.

Elle fit rapidement la cuisine. Un plat simple: une salade composée. Puis nous préparâmes mon lit. Dans leur appartement, ils possédaient en plus de leurs trois chambres respectives, une chambre d'amis. Je m'installais dans cette dernière. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur et Rachel s'en rendit compte et me laissa seule. Si j'avais besoin d'elle, je savais où la trouver. Je m'installa dans le lit et repensa aux dernières 24 heures qui venaient de s'écouler. Noah me manquait beaucoup. Je rêvais de lui pendant cette nuit là.

Le lendemain, je restais avec Rachel à trainer dans son appart. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir. Vers 15 heures, je rassembla mes affaires pour rentrer dans le Connecticut.

Donc, je dis au revoir à Rachel et repartit.

Chapitre 4:

PDV Puck

Déjà vendredi. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Les cours de la fac que je n'etais pas sensé suivre m'intéressèrent. J'aida même Finn pour ses devoirs. Je me noyais presque dans le travail pour oublier.

Mais en ce début de week-end, je ne pensais qu'à Quinn. On ne s'était pas envoyer de messages depuis Vendredi dernier. Elle me manquait. Je voulu lui envoyer un message. À plusieurs reprises, je me défendis de le faire. Après tout, elle avait peut-être besoin de temps. Mais finalement, j'essaya.

De: Puck

À: Quinn ㈏2

"Hey Quinnie ?

De: Quinn ㈏2

À: Puck

"Noah, tu me manque à un point ou ce n'est même plus l'amitié la pitié ou encore le regret qui me guide vers toi. Je sais enfin ce que c'est. C'est l'amour. Pardon de ne pas te l'avoir fait partagé plus tôt. Mais je t'aime Noah, je t'aime d'amour. Cet amour est vrai."

De: Puck

À: Quinn ㈏2

"Quinn, si tu savais... I'm in love with you..."

Je pris ma voiture et parti vers le Connecticut. Je me devais de la rejoindre.

PDV Quinn

Je sais que c'était par téléphone, mais je lui ai tout avoué. J'en avais besoin. J'étais libéré. J'étais en train de faire quelques leçons. Puis j'allais me coucher. Tôt le lendemain, j'entendis quelqu'un frappé à ma porte.

Je l'ouvrir et là, je vois Noah.

Je lui sautais au cou. Il me pris dans ces bras. Il me reposa ensuite, puis, il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Et enfin, il m'embrassa. Je répondis à son baiser. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser jusqu'au moment où mon voisin de palier vint à notre rencontre.

Voisin: Quinn ? Mais je croyais que tu étais célibataire.

P: Elle l'ai. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'embrasse!

Voisin: À ok, parce que la dernière fois, quand je t'ai demandé de sortir, tu m'a dit que tu étais célibataire et que tu le resterais jusqu'au moment où ton princes viendra.

Q: Et je l'ai trouvé. Jerry, voici Noah mon copain.

Voisin: Mais je croyais que... Oh ! Je viens de comprendre ton ironie Noah. Noah c'est ça ?

P: Appelle moi Puck.

Jerry: ah Puck, bon bah ok.

Q: Mon voisin de palier: Jerry.

P: Ok, à plus Jerry!

Il m'attira à l'intérieur de mon appart. Puis il me reembrassa. J'étais si contente. Les choses devinrent très sérieuses. Bizarrement, même si nous avions déjà fait la chose en elle même, je ne voulais pas continuer. Nous étions a présent un vrai couple, et je voulais profiter de lui sans pour autant que ça devienne trop sexuel entre nous.

Q: Noah ?

P: Oui ?

Q: On peut y aller tranquillement. Je sais que par le passé, on l'a déjà fait, mais je veux prendre le temps de te redécouvrir.

P: Pour toi, je suis prêt à attendre aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

Q: Je t'aime.

On a passé tout le week-end ensemble. Lors des adieux, c'était dur. Mais Noah me dit qu'il passerait me voir dans la semaine.

Chapitre 5:

Après ce week-end, le lundi, Quinn alla en cours le coeur léger. Tout le monde remarqua sa bonne humeur inhabituelle. Une de ses amie, Gina lui en fit part.

-Salut Quinn !

-Hey Gina !

-Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur.

-Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

Gina prenait Quinn pour sa meilleure amie. Quinn se servait d'elle par peur d'être seule. Mais ses meilleures amies étaient Santana, Brittany et Rachel.

-Pourquoi tu ne me raconterai pas ton week-end ? On est meilleure non ?

-Gina, tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie. Mets toi ça dans le crâne depuis le temps que je te le dis. Mais je te raconte quand même car je suis trop contente. Alors voilà, une de mes meilleures amies m'a invitée il y a deux semaines à New-York. On est allée voir les gars qu'on aimait et qui eux aussi sont meilleurs potes. Ils sont à la fac de Lima dans l'Ohio.

-Attend, tu aimes un gars et tu ne me le dis pas ?

-Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si tu faisait parti de WMHSUT (William McKinley High School Unholy Trinity). Enfin bref, au départ, ils nous ont trop mal accueilli et on s'est engueulé. Après, la semaine dernière t'as vu, j'étais pas trop bien et c'était à cause de ça.

-Attend, pas bien ? Mais tu étais une épave.

-Non, j'étais une épave après avoir accouché mais la semaine dernière c'était différent.

-Mouai, si tu dis que y'a pire...

-Et donc, je sors avec Noah ! :D

-Noah ? Tu l'as péché où celui là ?

-Hey ho ! Tu vas te calmer quand tu parles de lui ! Je le connais depuis le lycée. C'est lui qui m'a mis enceinte.

-Comment tu fais pour parler de ta grossesse aussi facilement alors que t'as pas gardé le bébé. Tu sais même pas où il est.

-Un, c'est une fille. Deux, elle s'appelle Beth. Trois, elle a été adopté par la mère d'une de mes meilleures amies et quatre, si j'appelle ma meilleure amie, elle pourra me le dire.

-Euh... Ça veut dire que la petite soeur de ta meilleure amie est ta fille.

-Pas exactement, c'est un peu compliqué.

PDV Quinn

Je lui expliquais rapidement la situation familiale de Rachel et Beth. La meuf était vraiment obnubilée par mes paroles parce que elle m'a écoutée jusqu'à la fin.

La journée passa vite. Le lendemain aussi. Le mercredi, Quinn finissait sa journée vers 15h (au lieu de 18h). Elle révisait toujours avec un ami, Kyle.

PDV Puck

Le mercredi était mon jour de repos. Bon, j'avoue que je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin. Je ne travaillais pas et j'étais à la fac pour les fêtes étudiantes. À vrai dire, je n'avais pas de but comme Finn.

Pour ce mercredi, j'avais prévu d'aller voir Quinn. J'avais tout planifié parce que presque onze heures en voiture ça se fait pas comme ça. Et bien sûr, un billet d'avion était trop cher.

J'étais arrivé à Yale. Arrivé devant sa chambre, je rentre directement pour faire l'effet surprise. Et là, je la vois avec un gars. Normal. Quinn est assise à son bureau. Et le gars il est penché normalement sur elle. Et ils sont très proches.

On est mercredi après-midi, ça fait même pas six jours qu'on est ensemble et elle ose déjà aller voir d'autres gars ?

-Heu, je vous dérange ?! (J'étais un peu énervé)

-Oh Noah ! Qu'est-ce que yu fais là ? (Serait-elle gênée ?)

-Quinnie, tu m'avais dit qu'on ne serait pas dérangé. Nous devons travaillé.

-Quinn, tu m'explique ?

-Quinn ne peut pas, elle doit travailler et puis plus si affinité...

-Pardon ?! Quinn ?!

-Kyle ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Mais Quinn ! Je pensais que... Nous deux...

-Eh bien tu pensais mal ! C'était donc ça ton comportement bizarre. Mais tu le devrais savoir que ce sourire que je porte depuis lundi aux lèvres c'est pas grâce à toi mais grâce a lui. (Elle avait dit ça en me pointant du doigt. Je la rendais donc heureuse... Je ne lui en veux même plus... Ah l'amour, quand tu nous tient!)

-Quoi ?! Mais...

-Y'a pas de mais! Tu me laisses avec ma copine stp ? Elle n'aura plus besoin de toi pour l'aider.

-Parce que toi, le punk à la crête tu sais te serveur de ton cerveau?

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et si tu sors pas tout de suite de cette chambre, tu pourras voir que je sais me servir de mes bras aussi.

Et là il est enfin parti. On a pu se retrouver seul avec Quinn.

Chapitre 6

PDV Quinn

Le temps que Kyle parte, Noah me soudait puis une fois la porte refermée, il me fit un regard noir.

-Alors a peine je te laisse que tu vas déjà voir ailleurs.

-Mais Noah, ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'on se voit...

-En plus tu l'admet !

-Attend, j'ai pas fini. On se voit pour les devoirs. Il m'aide parce que j'ai quelques difficultés.

-Et tu crois que tu vas me faire avaler ça ?

-Oui, parce que, c'est la vérité !

-Et tu ne te rend pas compte quand un mec te kiff ? Parce que là il te tournait autour ça se voyait a trois kilomètres. Si j'étais pas entré, il aurait déjà collé ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

-Mais Noah !

-Et moi qui croyait pouvoir te faire confiance. Je pensais que pour une fois, notre relation serait vrai, stable et incassable. Mais apparemment je me trompais. Si c'est comme ça, je crois que je vais m'en aller.

-Noah, attend...

Je l'attrapais puis le ramena vers moi. Il se laissait faire. Je l'embrassa légèrement sur le bout des lèvres. Il ne fit aucun geste. Je retentais et cette fois si, il me répondit en me prenant dans les bras. Et là je sus qu'il resterait avec moi jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Si le coeur vous en dit laissez moi une petite review. C'est ma première fic alors votre avis m'intéresse :)

Avotra. #L


End file.
